RR-ALOHA based protocols are designed for inter-vehicle communication in Vehicular Ad-Hoc Networks (VANETs). RR-ALOHA based protocols require various control overheads, such as Frame Information (FI). Vehicles in Vehicular Ad-Hoc Networks may obtain status of time slots based on FI. However, conventional FI would increase the number of bits of an overhead and the increase is about the square of the number of time slots, which reduces the communication efficiency. Therefore, there is a need for new FI to improve communication efficiency.